Somewhere In Between
by TheatreGeek98
Summary: Cinderella, the Baker, Jack, Little Red, and the baby all made it out of the woods. But it's hard to adjust to this new life. Needs to be retooled, so on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Little Red was awfully tired. She dragged along behind her new family. She was only ten years old, and had done a lot of walking on this terrible day. Red wondered if someone would carry her. It was dark, and the tree made monster shadows. She stuck her tongue out at them. She could make out the Baker in the distance, carrying a flickering lantern that was slowly dying. Cinderella was cradling the Baker's son. It was easy to mistake her for the child's mother, for even though she was young, she was very motherly. And Jack. Jack's arms were empty. She tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Carry me."

"You're too heavy."

"Am not."

"Yes."

"Please?"

"No!"

"If you don't I'll- I'll cut you! I have a knife!"

Reluctantly, Jack consented. The little girl hopped into his arms. Although, this girl was the chattiest person he ever met, she just pulled her cloak around her like a blanket and fell asleep. Jack understood. It was the worst day of his life, and this girl had lost her mother and her grandmother, and witnessed countless deaths. His arms hurt a little, but not as much as he thought they would. Red was a little heavy, all the sweets had gotten to her, but Jack was stronger now, plus he was three years older than her.

The lantern sputtered and suddenly everything was dark. Cinderella let out a little gasp.

"Baker, do you have another match?" she asked.

He rifled through his pockets, but nothing. Wait, he felt something. No. It was a flower. He had picked it for his wife. He would give it to her when he got h- No. She would not be there.

"Well, we can sleep in the clearing here. We can see a little." he tried to sound upbeat.

Jack laid Little Red down on a pile of leaves and moss, hoping not to wake her. The girl just turned on her side and smiled in her sleep. Jack raked a small pile of foliage with his hands for him to sleep on next to her. He wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt, he reasoned. He watched her in the moonlight, her pale skin with a dusting of freckles on her nose shining. Jack stared at this girl until he fell asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by the sounds of tears.

"What's wrong, Red?" he whispered.

"I'm lonely. I want to go home. I'm cold. I'm hungry." she whimpered.

"It's ok. I'm here. We'll be back in the village in the morning. You can come closer to me."

She complied, wiggling over to his warm body. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still hungry."

Jack searched his pocket. He found a ginger cookie. He broke it in half, and gave one part to the ravenous little girl. She wolfed it down. Then she snuggled against his chest and began to fake snore. He laughed with her. It felt weird. He hadn't done that in a while. He felt secure. He slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cinderella gently shook Jack and Red awake, and led them to a little brook where they could get a drink.

"It's only a mile or so back to the village." she said.

"But where are we going to go? The Baker's house is in shambles." Red asked.

"Well, I suppose we could stay at my house until we fix up your house." Jack announced.

They all agreed this was the best plan, for Cinderella's stepfamily had sold their house to move to the palace, and Red's cottage barely held two people.

A short while later, the makeshift family arrived at the cottage. Jack patted his cow's head. He opened the front door.

"Well, I guess this will be okay for a little bit. And I think my mother kept my cradle, so your son can use it," he said to the Baker. " And we need to go out and chop wood. There are fallen trees a few paces from the yard."

Cinderella surveyed her surroundings. "I suppose I'll start to make dinner. Red, would you like to help me?"

Red began to protest " I want to go out and chop up trees with them! i can use my knife!"

Jack laughed. " You can't chop firewood with your stupid knife! I bet you couldn't cut a twig in half!"

"i could. I could slit your throat with this knife right now!" Red sputtered indignantly.

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could-"

Cinderella interrupted their scuffle before they could hurt each other. She calmed the infuriated little girl and gave the Baker a look that said "Help me here". Jack and the Baker hurried out of the cottage. Red soon relaxed, and assisted Cinderella in slicing carrots and onions for a stew, although she insisted on using her large hunting knife. The young girl chattered on and on about who knows what. Cinderella wasn't paying attention until something she said struck her funny.

"Wh-wh-aaa-at did you say?" Cinderella paused.

"I said, 'When you and the Baker get married, you will-"

"Red, don't say that. The baker and I are just friends. Besides, he just lost his wife. i doubt he's looking for a new wife anytime soon." Cinderella swallowed. She did think the Baker was nice. And handsome, she allowed. But she had just lost her first love, her prince. True, he had been unfaithful, but still. He never listened to her. Yes, they had never rowed, but only because he never asked her opinion on anything. And she was weak. She never challenged his choices.

Red didn't notice her companion had gone into a sort of trance, and continued to blabber.

Out in the area that cannot be defined as either woods or civilization, the Baker and Jack were dragging a giant oak tree that was felled by the Giantess towards the cottage. They began to split the wood in silence. Finally they were satisfied they had enough logs to last them through the night. As they trudged through the leaves, arms full, Jack finally spoke up.

"What will we do tomorrow? This house barely fit two people. i doubt it can hold five people for too long."

The Baker had thought little about this. "Well, I suppose you and I could work on salvaging what we can from my house. And the we could rebuild it, only with an extra floor."

Jack agreed to this, for his gold would only sustain them for so long. And so they hurried back to the house, so the girls and the baby, Ben, wouldn't freeze. It was a crisp October evening, but a deathly chill was starting to set in.

When they arrived at the house, the stew was simmering over a small fire. Soon the Baker got a roaring fire going in the kitchen and main fireplace. They all sat in front of the flames, wrapped in quilts and spooning the hot stew into their mouths. Red seemed to have forgot her quarrel with Jack, for as soon as she finished her bowl, she curled up next to him and fell asleep with her arms wrapped around him. Ben, wrapped in his mother's shawl and Jack's baby blanket, slept soundly on Cinderella's lap. No one talked much, only staring dully at the glowing hearth. Finally the Baker, hearing the mantel clock striking ten, stood up and declared that they should all go to bed. Jack said he would carry Red, who was almost unwakeable, to his bed; he would sleep on the floor. The Baker offered Jack's mother's bed to CInderella, as long as she was okay with Ben sleeping by the fireplace in that room. Cinderella consented.

Jack carried the sleeping girl into his room and tucked her in. He prepared a temporary "bed" for himself on the floor with one of the quilts. But before he could lie down, he noticed Red shivering. Hmm. It was cold in here, since it was far from the fireplace. He placed his blanket over her, and snuggled next to her.

Inside the other bedroom, Cinderella was preparing the bed. She looked over to the Baker who looked helpless getting his son ready for bed. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder tentatively. He turned around as she murmured "Let me help." Reluctantly, he agreed. His pulse quickened a little bit when her hand brushed up against his and lingered a little too long. Cinderella began to sing a little song to Ben as she rocked him to sleep. Within minutes, he was sound asleep, and with a kiss on the forehead, Cinderella lay him in the cradle. She pondered whether or not to borrow one of Jack's mother's nightgowns, but decided against it, for she did not want to upset her son.

The Baker began to leave the room, but she stopped him. "Why don't you sleep here tonight, sir? There is plenty of room in this bed, and it most certainly is a great deal more comfortable than the floor."

"I suppose so," the Baker smiled. "But if my son cries, I will attend to him."

The clock struck eleven. All was well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, the Baker arose to find Cinderella and his son not in the room. He walked out of the bedroom to find the little girl playing with a doll and talking to Ben, who was gurgling from his cradle. who was She must have packed it in her suitcase. He saw CInderella washing dishes in the large wash basin. The boy was nowhere in sight. The mantel clock read eight. He felt a little strange, waking up so late; usually he was up before dawn to start the ovens.

Cinderella hummed contently. It had been a while since she had done any chores. Recalling her first day in the palace, she chuckled. She had tried to go into the kitchen and help the servant girls; the Prince, mortified, quickly corrected her. Her hands, once red and strong, had softened up during her few months as a princess. As she worked, a voice called out from behind her.

" I almost didn't recognize you with those glasses on." The Baker said.

Startled, she whirled around, "I need them, but the prin- he didn't like them. It's a good thing I thought to bring them into the wood, or else they would have been lost." She brushed something off her skirt. "I- um we saved you some bread and an egg. Don't worry, it's not one of those gold ones." she joked feebly.

"Thank you." The baker smiled warmly, even when Cinderella corrected him, reminding him she was not a princess anymore. As her scarfed down his food, the little girl hopped into the seat next to him and asked for more breakfast. Cinderella obliged, ignoring the fact the slightly pudgy child had already eaten. The silence was comforting. But it didn't last.

"Where did Jack go? We were going to survey the damage today." the Baker questioned.

Cinderella glanced out the window. "He went out to explore. Besides, it looks like it will rain today."

The little girl scowled. Cinderella sighed. The Baker looked at her quizzically.

"She's upset that the boy went off without her. He wouldn't have taken you even if you hadn't woken up after him. He said he needed to go alone."

They both exchanged a look. They didn't know how to deal with children this age. Cinderella's only exposure had been holding her sister-in-law's twins, Ava and Anthony. They were beautiful children, of course, but they were never looked after by their parents, only a nurse. Her prince's brother, Nathaniel, spent most of his time away from castle on Royal Business, and his wife spent it with wine. She had hoped for a friend, but when ever she tried to speak with her, she soon grew tired of the woman's hysterical fits. She feared for those children, for she had heard about Rapunzel's tragic demise through the birds. She had good intentions, but the girl was not good with people. It should be expected, considering her only company for fourteen- was it fourteen? She ought to remember, Rapunzel had only said it ten thousand times- was that horrid witch.

And so the day continued uneasily. The Baker went into town to buy some chicken and grain for the night's supper, taking the antsy little miss with him to distract her, since Jack still hadn't returned. He understood that even though the dimwitted young man seemed to annoy her to no end, but he was close to her age. Furthermore, the Baker and Cinderella were quiet people. As they walked through the dirt roads of the village, they made awkward small talk. It was raining slightly on the journey back.

Searching for something to say, he finally said, "When we get the bakery rebuilt, I'll teach you how to make the sweets."

Her face lit up. She gave him a pleasant smile. "I'd like that very much, Mr.- err, what exactly should I call you?"

"My name is Chip, but I suppose Baker would do. Even my wife called me that sometimes. But I don't know your name, little one." he admitted sheepishly.

"Rosaline." she curtsied. Suddenly the rain started pouring down. They hastened towards their temporary home, shielding the packages from the storm with their jackets. As soon as the saw the light from the house, the were comforted. They reached the yard, and through the window saw CInderella with a concerned look on her face. She caught sight of the pair and flung open the door. She wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"It's pouring out. I was scared half to death! Come in," she ushered them inside. " Do you have any warm clothes in your suitcase?" the woman said, gesturing to the little girl. Rosaline nodded and ran to get changed. CInderella clucked at the Baker. "Now, what are we going to with you? Jack's a head and a half taller than you, so I doubt his clothes would fit. I don't suppose you'd like to wear his mother's clothes."

"I'm fine, I will dry soon. Speaking of Jack, did he return?" Chip said as she fussed with him.

"Ten minutes ago, soaked to the bone. He wouldn't tell me what he was off doing, but he's in the sitting room now. I got it! Did Jack have a father?"

"Not that I know of, he only ever mentioned a mother. Why?"

"He must have, someway or another. Let me see, there's a large wardrobe in her- well our- bedroom. You don't suppose she kept some of his old clothes, do you?" But before he could answer, she rushed to find out. She returned triumphantly a moment later, clutching a neatly folder pair of trouser and a shirt. The Baker went to put them on. Cinderella set about to fix dinner, but she was interrupted by a loud, impatient knock on the door. She hurried to the door, where she was greeted by a familiar face.

"I am here on urgent buisness. May I come in?"

,


	4. Chapter 4

"May I come in?" asked the Prince, charming as ever. He was escorted by his steward. Cinderella bit her lip and showed them in. She lead them to the sitting room. The Baker, quickly assessing that it would be better for him to stay away from this, gestured for Jack to leave with him. As soon as the room was cleared, Chandler spoke.

"Steward, go guard the horse." After the disagreeable man left, he stared at her with an intensity.

"Darling, I hope you've learned your lesson. It is not right for you to be out here in poverty. I cannot promise I will change my ways, but I will be sure to be more faithful."

" Chan- Your Majesty." She sputtered indignantly."As far as I'm concerned, you died beneath the foot of the giant. I hope you're happy up in that castle, for I am happier here than I ever would be there with you!"

"Silly little Ella. I see you've moved on with that peasant harlot's husband. You're nothing but a-"

"Shut up!" Her sharp words pierced the air. "You were my first love. My prince. You were- you were supposed to be my ever after. I loved you with all my heart. And now…. The Baker and I are raising the children, yes, but nothing more. Now I think it's best you leave."

She stood up, shocked at how shrewd she'd been with him. They had not rowed once during their happier times, unless you count disagreeing upon a china pattern. Looking at the floor, she brought him to the door. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her tenderly. She wanted to break away and slap him, but she found herself under his spell again. All too soon, he broke the kiss. Brushing his lips on her forehead, he started towards the door.

"I will have the marriage annulled tomorrow, just as you wish, Cinderella."

The door slammed shut and she fell to the ground sobbing. She clutched her stomach and cursed herself for not being brave enough to tell him the news.

Dinner was an awkward affair. The sullen boy shoveled the food into his mouth without a word. Cinderella did a poor job of concealing her emotions. Rosaline and the Baker chattered a little bit to fill the silence.

As soon as they were finished, Jack dashed away to his room. Red went to the fireplace to look at a storybook. Cinderella and Baker put everything away. He wondered whether he should say something, or comfort her. He had seen the conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but something drew him to. He was glad she didn't go back to the palace with that prince. He couldn't raise his son and the two children alone. And something else wanted her to stay, though he couldn't explain it.

But he bit his lip and scrubbed dishes with her. It was nice to have someone next to him, even if it wasn't his wife. They looked nothing alike, but something in her eyes reminded him of Joanna.

At ten the little girl knocked on the door of Jack's bedroom timidly. The door swung open and there he stood, his hard gaze softening a little.

"Can I sleep here again tonight? On the floor?"

He smiled. "No, there's enough room for you in my bed. Besides, you'll be warmer that way."

And since she hadn't packed a nightgown in her suitcase ( it was full of toys and dresses and the like) he lent her a big shirt. He looked away as she put it on. She tapped him on the back when it was safe. He laughed a little when he turned around. She pouted indignantly.

"Well fine, then mister! I'm leaving!"

He grabbed her arm before she could storm off. "No, don't. I'm sorry. It just looks funny because it's almost like a dress on you. And you buttoned it crooked."

She glanced down. He was right. The hem reached till just about her knees. He was only a couple years older than her, but so much taller.

She fixed it and sat on the bed taking out her hair ribbons and such . He sat on the other end enthralled. He never had much experience with girls his age- really anyone his age- and he had always wondered what they did to look so pretty.

Rosaline felt his gaze on her. She hastened her untying and laid next to him, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She closed her eyes. A slim ray of moonlight made its way through an opening in the curtains and illuminated her face. Just before she was about to drift into slumber, her eyes suddenly fluttered open. She turned to face him.

"Jack, where did you go today? I- umm we missed you."

He inhaled. " I went to dig my mother a grave. I figured it needed to be done." He tried to hold back tears, since he didn't want to look stupid. The little girl peered up at his face and gave him a feeble smile.

"It's not bad to cry. It's okay." She wiped a single teardrop from his cheek. "It's just me."

He sobbed a little into her hair, and fell asleep. Red, no longer upset with her friend, drifted off too, feeling absolutely safe and comfortable.

In the sitting room, the adults made uneasy conversation. She'd get up every few minutes for some contrived reason, like to check on the baby or tend the fire, but they both knew it's to fill the silence.

The clock chimes eleven. The baker rose.

" I suppose I should go to bed- if you don't mind me sleeping beside you again."

She put on an unconvincing smile. "It's nice to have somebody next to you."

He paused awkwardly. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you so upset?"

"My husband- well not anymore- was with… other women." she admitted, choosing to exclude the fact that his wife was among them. "And.. even though I loved him, I knew it would be better for me to leave."

He wrapped a comforting arm around her as she choked back tears. "I'm sorry. But you'll find someone else, Miss Cinderella. You're very lovely." He paused, unsure if he said the wrong thing.

"Thank you. But as much as I should move on, I fear that could be difficult."

"Why?" he puzzled.

She began to weep softly. "I think I might be with child."


End file.
